Amigas o Enemigas
by Meli-chan03
Summary: Akane esta harta de soportar las peleas de todas las prometidas de Ranma y decide proponerles algo. Que sera lo que les dira, tendreis que leerlo para descubrirlo. oneshot


Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko.

AMIGAS O ENEMIGAS?

_Por Meli-chan_

Era una bonita tarde de verano en el Dojo Tendo, los señores Tendo y Saotome estaban como de costumbre en la salita jugando como siempre. Katumi habia salido para hacer las compras y Nabiki no estaba en casa, habia salido con con sus amigas de compras.

En el dojo se encontraba Ranma practicando sus katas y Akane estaba en la cocina tratando de hacer unos pasteles. Cuando termino cojio una bandeja, dos tazas con te, cojio los pasteles y se fue al dojo para ver a Ranma. Al entrar lo ve entrenando y decide sentarse en silencio para verlo entrenar. Al cabo de un rato Ranma siente una presiencia en el dojo, se giro y vio que Akane estaba sentada observandolo, se fijo que habia pasteles y te en una bandeja a su lado y en ese momento el estomago de Ranma crujia. Akane le sonrio y el se sonrojo.

Akane: quieres un poco de te con pasteles Ranma (dijo muy amablemente mostrando una sincera y inocente sonrisa).

Ranma: el te y los pasteles que lo has preparado tu? (ante este comentario Akane se molesto un poco).

Akane: si porque (ya un poco molesta)

Ranma: porque seguro te tiene que saber horrible! mejor ire a comer otra cosa en la cocina, no tengo ganas que me duela el estomago. (cuando empezo a andar hacia fuera del dojo)

Ukyo: Ranmaaaa querido no te comas esa cosa que ha preparado Akane, seguro que esta envenenado ya que Akane no sabe hacer nada bien.

Akane: que dicessss...

Shampoo: eso es cierto mi querido Ranma no comas nada de lo que prepare ella, yo te traje pasteles chinos Ranma y son de los que ati te gusta.

Ukyo: de eso nada Shampoo el se comera lo que yo prepare.

Akane: pero que os creeis vosotras...

Kodashi: jojojojojojojo mi querido Ranma te he traido estas galletas que he preparado con mucho amor, a que te las comeras por mi.

Ukyo: no, Ranma se comera mis pasteles.

Shampoo: ni pensarlo el se comera mis dulces.

Todas empezaron a pelearse menos Akane y Ranma que estaban afuera de la pelea solo observando la escena delante de sus ojos, hasta que Ryoga se acerca a Ranma y lo coje por la camisa y lo manda a volar por el tejado.

Ryoga: como se le ocurre despreciar asi la comida de Akane, es un verdadero idiota.

Akane: Aaahhhh Kuno sueltameeee!

Kuno: Ooohhhhh mi amada Akane Tendo, no lo niegues mas y dejate que te abrase.

Ryoga le propino una patada que lo mando a volar.

Ryoga: Akane te encuentras bien.

Akane: si gracias Ryoga, gracias por quitarme a Kuno de encima

Ryoga: no, no fue nada Akane.

Ranma: eehheemmm Ryoga me las pagaras, no te perdonare que me hayas golpeado.

Kuno: nadie golpea asi al gran Kuno Tatemaki, asi que sufriras mi iraaaaa.

Ryoga: cuando quieras no os tengo miedo.

Mousse: Ranma Saotome me vengare de ti por intentar quedarte con mi Shampoo.

La situacion es la siguiente Ranma, Kuno, Mousse y Ryoga estan peleando entre ellos afuera del dojo mientras adentro del dojo estaban Kodashi, Ukyo y Shampoo peleando entre ellas como siempre decidiendo que dulce se comeria Ranma. A un lado de todo, Akane se sento en el suelo, tomo su taza de te, se la bebio, cuando termino se fue a comer una galleta pero para su desgracia como siempre tenia un sabor horrible – ahhhh como pude confudir el azucar con la sal, que asco esta esto, menos mal que Ranma no se lo comio. Asi que se quedo un rato en silencio observando todo lo que la rodeaba y se puso a pensar en lo que deberia hacer. IDEA IDEA IDEA Click una idea aparecio en su cabeza, se levanto de su sitio, se dirigio a donde estaban las chicas.

Akane: Chicas... (Ninguna de ellas la hacian caso ya que no la escucharon entre tanto alboroto.)

Akane: CHICAS HACEDME CASO UN MOMENTOOOOO!

Todas y todos los presente pararon sus peleas.

Shampoo: Akane que es lo que quieres

Ukyo: si Akane para que has parado la pelea

Ranma: "que hara Akane, porque se ha puesto asi" Pensando desde afuera del dojo, acercandose a la entrada para poder escuchar lo que ella iria a decir o hacer.

Akane: ehhemm, Chicas llevais cerca de tres años igual, peleando siempre por Ranma, no os sentis cansadas de siempre estar peleando contra todas para ver con quien se quedara Ranma.

Ukyo: que quieres decir Akane?

Akane: quiero decir que enves de seguir peleando por el... (cojio aire) porque no le dejais tranquilo a que el decida con quien se quiere casar sin presionarlo y asi mientras esperais a que el decida pues podemos ser amigas en ves de enemigas.

Todos los presente estaban impactados antes la propuesta de Akane. Las chicas no tenian palabras y los chicos afuera habia parado de pelear y estaban tambien sorprendidos de las palabras de Akane. Ranma fue el que mas impactado estaba ya claro que no se esperaba eso de ella, ella siempre decia que le daba igual con quien el quiera estar pero ahora ella les aconsejaba a sus rivales, a las prometidas guapas, sexy's y mejor cocinera que ella que lo dejasen tranquilo y de no perseguirlo, eso fue bastante impactante para el.

Kodashi: tu estas loca Akane Tendo, nunca renunciare a mi amado Ranma.

Akane: yo no digo que os olvideis de el, solo digo que lo dejeis tranquilo para que el pueda decidir con quien quiere casarse. Os propongo una idea, porque no tratamos de salir juntas esta noche sin que haiga peleas y tratamos de llevarnos bien como buenas amigas. Seguro que hace tiempo que no saleis con amigas a pasarlo bien e ir al cine, a comer, a bailar y hacer mas cosas. No es mejor eso que estar andando detrás de Ranma para nada ya que el nunca parese decidirse por alguna.

Hubo un gran silencio, ni las chicas se atrevian a hablar ya que era verda lo que decia y los chicos estaban escuchando muy atentos, hasta que Ranma quiso hablar.

Ranma: yo, yo Akane como...

Akane: Ranma no te metas, todavia no he terminado.

Ranma por primera vez le hizo caso y se quedo callado dejandola seguir con lo que ella queria hacer.

Ukyo: eehhhemmm, bueno yo no tengo ninguna amiga (decia mirando al suelo) solo tengo a Ranma como mi unico amigo y como tu dices el nunca sale con ninguna de nosotras asi que siempre estoy trabajando. Yo, yo nunca he tenido ninguna amigas ya que desde pequeña solo entrenaba para poder encontrar a Ranma. Yo nunca he salido con chicas por su culpa. (mirandolo con una mirada muy molesta)

Ranma: queeee...

Ukyo: por su culpa, si no se fuese marchado con su padre yo hubiera tenido amigas en la escuela y pudiese haber salido con ellas.

Akane: Ukyo nunca es tarde para tener amigas, si quieres esta noche podriamos salir a dar un paseo a la feria y pasarlo bien, no te apetece eso o prefieres estar trabajando y estar sola.

Ranma: "Akane esta loca seguro que se negaran".

Ukyo: yo accepto, me gustaria salir con chicas por una vez. (una gota grande cayo en la cabeza de Ranma no esperaba que Ukyo acceptase.)

Akane: (con una gran sonrisa en su cara) y tu Shampoo te vienes con nosotras a la feria.

Shampoo: yo no se, nunca he salido con chicas, al igual que Ukyo siempre estoy trabajando. La unica vez que he estado con chicas era en mi pueblo de las amazones en China pero solo para entrenar, nunca salia de diversion ni nada.

Akane acercandose a Shampoo: Shampoo sal esta noche con nosotras y seguro que lo pasaras muy bien.

Ukyo: si Shampoo, mientras vayamos mejor lo pasaremos.

Shampoo: esta bien pero esa idea de dejar a Ranma tranquilo no se todavia.

Akane: esta bien ya somos tres que saldremos esta noche y tu Kodashi saldras con nosotras.

Kodashi: jojojojojo yo LA ROSA NEGRA, salir con vosotras hahahahah

Akane/Ukyo: que hay de malo de salir con nosotras.

Shampoo: baahhhh si no quiere venir ella se lo perdera.

Kodashi cambio de contenta a una cara seria.

Akane: que te pasa Kodashi.

Kodashi: yo lo siento es que yo no tengo amigas, solo tengo a mi mascota cocodrilo y la verda es que nunca salgo de casa si no es para ir a la escuela o al gimnasio a practicar.

Akane mostrando su mejor sonrisa: pues entonces tu te vendras con nosotras esta noche y saldremos a comer y a pasarlo bien, solo las chicas.

Todas estaban muy animadas y contentas, mientras Ranma estaba pensando que eso no pasaba, que las cuatro saliesen juntas y estaban contentas no parecia real, parecia que estaba soñando.

Akane: ya esta todo decidido asi que nos vemos aquí en mi casa sobre las siete.

Ukyo: si esta bien y que te pondras.

Akane: yo, lo mas seguro es que me ponga mi kimono Rosa con flores azules y una cinta en el pelo color rosa.

Kodashi: pues entonces yo me pondre mi Kimono Negro con estampados de Rosas rojas y amarillas me costo muy caro y nunca lo he usado.

Ukyo: yo me pondre mi unico Kimono Azul con flores blancas.

Akane: y tu Shampoo que te pondras

Ukyo: que te pasa shampoo

Shampoo: pues, pues que yo no tengo ningun kimono, solo vestidos cortos y apretados.

Akane: eso no es problema, yo tengo algunos y si no te quedan bien los mios pues te emprestare uno de mis hermanas.

Shampoo: Gracias Akane.

Akane: no hay de que, yo me voy a dar un baño y empezar a areglarme adios chicas.

Ukyo: Akane te puede pedir una cosa

Akane: si lo que quieras

Ukyo: bueno ami me gustaria poder cambiarme aquí en tu casa ya que eso es lo que hacen las amigas cuando salen.

Akane: Esta bien, trae tu Kimono y te areglas conmigo en mi habitacion.

Shampoo: Akane yo tambien me puedo areglar aquí.

Akane: Claro se me olvidaba, ademas yo te tengo que emprestar un kimono asi que te bañas en mi casa y te areglas con nosotras.

Shampoo: aritgato Akane.

Ranma: "esto es de locos, Akane llevandose bien con ellas y encima cambiandose en su cuarto, esto debe ser un sueño si un sueño" Ryoga pelliscame. (Ryoga lo pellisco un poquito fuerte) Ayyyy eso dolio entonces esto no es un sueño.

Kodashi: Yo me cambiare en mi casa pero estare lista pronto y vendre para ayudaros.

Akane: gracias Kodashi.

Kodashi: no hay de que.

Kodashi se fue del dojo con su famosa risa jjojojojojojo, Ukyo y Shampoo se fueron a sus restaurantes para coger los zapatos y maquillaje para ir a la casa de Akane. Todas se fueron del dojo, cuando Akane salia para entrer en su casa paso por alado de Ranma que parecia una estatua. "Como ha podido Akane tener esa idea tan loca y las chicas acceptar, no me lo creo". Despues de un rato reacciono y se fue en direccion de los chicos.

Kuno: Hay que tomar ejemplo de las chicas, propongo que tambien salgamos nosotros solos.

Ryoga: siiiii, yo digo que salgamos tambien esta noche como amigos y sin pelearnos.

Ranma: salir nosotros solos y sin pelearnos

Ryoga: si

Ranma: es muy extraño pero esta bien, saldremos juntos y tu mousse tu tambien vendras verda.

Mousse estaba muy serio.

Ranma: que te pasa Mousse.

Mousse: que yo nunca he salido con amigos, es mas nunca he tenido amigos porque siempre he estado con Shampoo.

Ryoga: yo tampoco he tenido amigos ya que desde pequeño me fui de casa para entrenar y encontrar a Ranma para pelear con el.

Ranma: yo tampoco he tenido amigos para salir porque siempre estoy entrenando pero ahora esta decidido, esta tarde saldremos asi que a las siete nos encontramos aquí en el Dojo Tendo y tu Ryoga te quedas conmigo sino te perderas y no llegaras a tiempo.

Ryoga: que estas insinuando Ranma que yo me voy a perder.

Ranma: calma, calma Ryoga, venga vamos a entrenar un poco y despues nos areglamos.

Kuno se fue a su casa y Mousse se fue al restaurante Neko-Hanten para areglarse.

Despues de un Rato... en la casa de los Tendo, eran las sies y media y estaban Ukyo y Akane dandose un baño (dificil de creer pero lo estan haciendo y estan tranquilas y relajadas), Shampoo estaba en el cuarto de Nabiki probandose unos Kimonos ya que los de Akane le quedaban pequeños de pecho y Kodashi aun no habia llegado. Mientras Ranma y Ryoga aun estaban entrenando en el dojo. Al termina de entrenar entraron en la casa para preparar sus cosas para bañarse. Al entrar en la casa se derigieron rumbo a las escaleras pero se quedaron inmoviles, se les salieron sangre por la nariz a los dos porque vieron salir del baño a dos chicas con una pequeña toalla eran Ukyo y Akane, ambas con el pelo mojado. Ranma no para de mirar a Akane de arriba abajo ya que solo tenia una toalla que no tapaba mucho y se notaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo. En cambio Ryoga solo miraba a Ukyo, nunca la habia vista tan preciosa dejando ver sus desnudas piernas y el cabello largo y mojado parecia mucho mas sexy. Ellas no sabia que eran observadas, y se dirijieron al cuarto de Akane. Despues de desaparecer de las escaleras Ranma y Ryoga se miraron y ambos tenian caras de bobos y entonces notaron que la nariz les sangraban asi que ambos fueron para el cuarto de baño y al entrar se olia un aroma a rosas. Ambos se limpiaron la sangre de la nariz y se fueron al cuarto de Ranma a coger ropa limpia para despues de tomar un baño y areglarse para salir. Shampoo, por fin escojio un Kimono de Nabiki era amarillo con flores de color rosa y se fue al baño, al salir con la toalla, se encontro de cara con Ryoga. Esta casi le salia sangre por la nariz otra vez asi que entro rapidamente al baño. Ya las tres chicas estaban en el cuarto de Akane areglandose y al rato entro Kodashi en el cuarto para ayudarlas. Por primera vez estaban juntas, hablando y riendo. Se sentian bien sin tener que hablar de Ranma ni estar peleando pero a la misma vez era estraño estar todas juntas sin pelear.

Ya en el baño...

Ryoga y Ranma estaban muy callados, no sabian que decir despues de lo ocurido, (de ver a Akane y Ukyo con una toalla que no tapaba mucho).

Ryoga: bu, bueno Ranma adonde iremos nosotros esta noche.

Ranma: pues iremos a la feria creo.

Ryoga: y donde comeremos.

Ranma: comeremos alli, seguro que habran puestos de comida (grrrr el estomago de Ranma hacia ruido)

Ryoga: hahahhaha tienes hambre verda.

Ranma: pues si

Ryoga: uuffff (suspirando)

Ranma: que te pasa

Ryoga: (un poco nervioso) a mi nada porque

Ranma: porque tienes cara de bobo, seguro que estas pensando en Akane verda.

Ryoga: pues no te equivocas.

Ranma: queeee y en quien piensas entonces.

Ryoga: te lo dire pero no te burles de mi.

Ranma: esta bien te lo prometo.

Ryoga: yo no se tu Ranma pero me gusto lo que vi antes.

Ranma: a que te refieres

Ryoga: pues que me gusto mucho ver a Ukyo con una toalla, estaba preciosa.

Ranma: a si...

Ryoga: y tu que, que eres de piedra o que, no viste a Akane...

Ranma: claro que la vi, pero ami no me interesa para nada (disimulando como siempre).

Ryoga: si, seguro.

Ranma: vamos a darnos prisa para areglarnos ya que vendran Mousse y Kuno muy pronto.

Ryoga: si.

Ambos se cambiaron en el cuarto de baño y despues se fueron a la salita a esperar a Kuno y a Mousse.

Despues de un rato, ya las chicas estaban vestidas, perfumadas y maquilladas. En eso ya entraron Mousse y Kuno que estaban en la salita hablando con Ranma y Ryoga, estaban decidiendo que era lo que iria a comer. Estaban hablando entre ellos hasta que llegaron cuatro chicas hermosas con sus Kimonos de diferente colores y ademas sus cabellos estaban sueltos, Akane llevaba una cinta rosa en la cabeza, Kodashi se dejo el pelo suelto (parecia otra), Ukyo tambien se dejo el pelo suelto y tenia una cinta en la cabeza como Akane pero lo llevaba en blanco y por ultima Shampoo se quito los dos moños que siempre llevaba y se dejo el pelo suelto. Las cuatro parecian estar muy contentas de ver la reaccion en todos los presentes. Los ojos de Ranma solo podia verla a ella, se sentia imnotizado por su belleza, aunque otras veces la habia visto con Kimonos esta vez ese que llevaba puesto la hacian mas bella y marcaba mas su pecho ya que la parte superior del Kimono era mas pretado y se resaltaba mas sus percho y encima de eso ella no paraba de sonreir, esa sonrisa que le tenia loco. Los otros chicos se les caian la baba, tenian cara de bobos mirando a las cuatro chicas.

Akane: Papa nos vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Soun: ten quidado hija y toma ten este dinero, que lo pases bien.

Akane: gracias papa, ah se me olvidaba, esta noche ellas dormiran en mi cuarto.

Soun: esta bien, pero como entraran todas en tu cuarto.

Akane: pues en mi cama cabemos dos y en el suelo pondre otra cama y dormiran otras dos.

Ranma: van a dormir todas juntas en tu cuarto?

Akane: si porque

Ranma: por nada, por nada "esto no parece real, tiene que ser un sueño"

Akane: adios hasta despues, ah Nabiki como me veo.

Nabiki: muy bien Akane, estas muy guapa y tu que opinas Ranma.

Ranma: Bah, igual que siempre, aunque tengas ese kimono sigues siendo una marimacho.

Akane: que dices baka (dandole un golpe en la cabeza)

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por como se trataban aunque Ryoga ya estaba acostumbrado.

Genma: Akane no le hagas caso, mi hijo es un estupido y no sabe lo que dice.

Akane se enfado mucho porque queria que el la viese bonita pero eso no es lo que para ella el pensaba.

Ryoga "Akane esta impresionante, pero Ukyo esta muy bonita" (sonrojandose mientras pensaba)

Kuno "Akane Tendo es la mas guapa entre esas, ella algun dia sera mi esposa hahahahaha"

Mousse "Akane esta bien pero no se compara con la belleza de mi adorada Shampoo"

Ranma "guapa no es la palabra, esta linda, bonita, guapisima..., pero que pienso si ella es una chica fea y marimacho, (la volvio a mirar), pero aveces parece la mas guapa de todas"

Akane noto que Ranma la miraba de reojo y se puso un poco nerviosa asi que se giro para irse.

Shampoo: y yo no estar guapar?

Mousse: claro que si Shampoo

Katumi: todas estas guapisimas.

Todas: Arigato Katumi.

Nabiki: Akane, espera, porque no os hago una foto a todas juntas, sera un bonito recuerdo no crees.

Akane: si estabien, adonde nos ponemos.

Nabiki: poneros alli alado del estanque, sera mas bonito una foto en el jardin.

Akane: esta bien.

Todas estaba muy pegadas y sonriendo para la camara, tambien Nabiki aprovecho para hacer montones de fotos a cada una de ellas por separados. Tomos mas fotos de su hermana ya que sabia que ganaria mas dinero con sus fotos. Parecian las cuatros que eran modelos, posando para la camara de fotos de Nabiki. Mientras en la sala estaban los cuatro chicos mirando la escena afuera en el Jardin. "pero que guapa esta, no parece la misma, soy un estupido nunca puedo decirle nada bonito" – pensaba Ranma que no paraba de mirar a su prometida.

Cuando terminaron, salieron de la casa, los chicos querian ir detrás de ellas pero Nabiki les dijo que queria hacerles fotos. Hicieron unas pocas fotos y se fueron rapido de la casa pero antes los demas dijieron que querian dormir en la habitacion de Ranma para poder ver a las chicas mas tarde en la noche. Ranma se lo pregunto al señor Tendo y accepto, aunque a Ranma no le hacia mucha gracia compartir el cuarto con esos pero por un dia no pasara nada malo pensaba el. Pero antes de salir de la casa fue a su cuarto cojio una pequeña radio que Nabiki le regalo en su cumpleaños y lo dejo en el cuarto de Akane en un lugar escondido. Asi en el cuarto de Ranma estaba la otra radio y asi ellos podrian escuchar lo que las chicas decian. (no es muy propio de Ranma espiar las conversaciones de Akane pero sabia que si estaban Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi con ella pues si pasaba algo malo el lo podria escuchar por la radio. Salio rapido de la casa y afuera le esparaban los demas.

Mousse: que guapa iva mi Shampoo

Ryoga: todas ivan muy guapas no crees Ranma.

Ranma: yo... esto... si van todas muy guapa (me da igual las otras pero Akane, uuffff estaba tan bonita).

Kuno: Akane si que estaba guapisima, que suerte tengo al tener una futura mujer tan guapa, tengo muchas ganas de verla otra vez. (en eso Ranma le planta un pie en la cara de Kuno). – pero Saotome como te atreves a golpearme, decidimos no pelear y eso aremos pero no sera que estas celoso que yo haiga dicho que Akane estaba guapisima.

Ranma: queeee... Akane guapa, pero si es la chica mas fea de todas y parece mas un hombre que una mujer, ademas ella es un marimacho. (Ryoga le propino un puñetazo en la cabezo.)

Ryoga: no consiento que la insultes ademas eso es mentira ella es muy guapa y atractiva y seguro que esta noche muchos se fijaran en ella.

Ranma: queeeee

Ryoga: bueno en ella y en las demas.

Mousse: ya baste de discutir y vamos a comer que tengo hambre.

Mas adelante de ellos estaban las chicas hablando mientras entraban a la feria. En la feria habia mucha gente, musica, gente hablando, muchas luces de colores, muchos puestos de comida, espectaculos y restaurantes. Despues de aver dado una vuelta por la feria se fueron a comer en un restaurante que vendia comida china, muy al estilo de la comida que prepara Shampoo.

Ukyo: que bueno esta esto, ñam ñam ñam

Shampoo: eso lo hacemos en el restaurante de mi abuela. El de aquí no esta tan mal.

Kodashi: es la primera vez que como comida china, esta muy buena.

Shampoo: pues un dia vamos a comer todas al restaurante de mi abuela, ella es una cocinera muy buena. Yo os invito a comer cuando querrais.

Akane: si es una buena idea ademas yo he comido la comida de tu abuela antes y esta muy buena. (Akane pensaba en donde estaria Ranma y sumida en sus pensamiento se quedo mirando hacia fuera del restaurante y lo vio pasar con los demas, el tenia si mirada al frente, estaba andando con las manos en los bolsillos y parecia un poco serio, detrás de el estaban los demas mirando las luces y las gente) "que le pasara a este no parece estar muy contento". Ella no parecia muy contenta de verlo a si.

Ukyo: que te pasa Akane, te pasa algo.

Akane se volteo a mirala: no, no me pasa nada (y siguio comiendo).

Despues de comer salieron del restaurante y fueron a mirar los puestos. Los chicos por otra parte ya comieron en un puesto. Comieron pulpo mas cosas.

Ryoga: uuffff que bueno estaba todo.

Kuno: si que lo estaba pero porque he tenido que pagar yo.

Mousse: porque tu tienes mas dinero, niño rico.

Kuno: que dices de niño rico.(poniendo cara de enfadado).

Ryoga: pues eso, oye Ranma te pasa algo, apenas has comido.

Ranma: no, no me pasa nada (recordando las palabras de Ryoga 'ella es muy guapa y atractiva y seguro que esta noche muchos se fijaran en ella', "si algun tonto se acerca a ella me lo cargo".

Ryoga: pues no tienes cara de pasarlo bien, venga vamos a dar una vuelta aver si vemos a las chicas.

Mousse: si yo quiero ver a mi bonita Shampoo.

Kuno: y yo a mi adorada novia Akane

Ranma: quien a dicho que es tu novia (con cara de asesino)

Kuno: ella me lo dijo

Ranma: si como si ella te lo fuese a decir eso.

Akane: Holaaaa

Ranma se giro y la vio. – Ho, Ho, Hola Akane.

Akane se rio de ver como la estaba mirando y lo nervioso que el estaba. Pero no queria seguir mucho tiempo a su lado porque no queria que las chicas lo abrazaran y se fueran detrás de el. – bueno nosotras nos vamos a dar un paseo por los puestos.

Kuno: nosotros tambien vamos hacia aya verda chicos.

Mousse: si

Ryoga: si vamos (empujando a Ranma para adelante).

Las chicas iban andando delantes y muy lejos de ellas iban Ranma y compañia. Delante de las chicas habia un grupo de chicos un poco mas mayores que ellas estaban en una esquina mirando de arriba abajo a todas ellas y como muchos chicos hacen pues les decian "guapa" "que chica mas guapa la del Kimono Rosa" "y la del Kimono Amarillo si que esta buena" "pues la del kimono negro no esta nada mal" "pero ami me gusta de del Kimono azul, es muy guapa", las chicas estaban rojas como tomates por los piropos de esos chicos y seguian andando hacia delante hasta que ellos se plantaron delande de ellas.

Chico 1: Hola preciosa, me gustaria mucho invitarte a tomar un refresco, quieres venir conmigo. (derigiendose hacia Akane)

Akane: gracias pero no me apetece.

Al mismo tiempo...

Chico 2: Tu me gustas mucho morena, asi que sal conmigo, no te arepentiras. (diciendo esto a Ukyo, mientras se acercaba mucho a ella y agarandola de la cintura).

Ukyo: sueltame, no me toques.

Chico 3: Hola, eres nueva por aquí, nunca te habia visto (diciendo a Kodashi)

Kodashi: no soy Kodashi Tatemaki y vivo aquí en Nerima.

Chico3 : pues yo tambien, te, te gustaria venir a dar un paseo conmigo (dijo muy amablemente)

Kodashi: claro, Akane yo me voy, asi que no dormire en tu casa, adioss (lo tomo del brazo y se fue con el apuesto chico).

Akane: pero que cara tiene.

Chico 1: sal conmigo, porfavor

Akane: te he dicho que no.

Chico 4: Hola, tu tienes que se de china verda,

Shampoo: como lo sabes (sorprendida y a la vez mirando al chico de arriba abajo, era un chico muy atractivo, alto, moreno, fuerte y guapisimo)

Chico 4: porque una chica tan atractiva como tu no puede ser de por aquí y ademas pareces ser de China a que no me equivoco guapa.

Shampoo se ruborizo ante su comentario y le dijo – si soy de China.

La situacion era la siguienta, Kodashi se fue con un chico desconocido, Shampoo seguia hablando con un chico muy atractivo, Ukyo estaba tratando de quitarle la mano a ese chico que la aguantaba fuertemente de la cintura y Akane esta retrocediendo sus pasos de ese chico que queria que saliese con el.

Ranma y compañía estaban mirando un puesto hasta que mousse miro hacia donde estaban las chicas y grito a los chico – mirad, quienes son esos de alli y que quieren hacer con mi shampoo, yo voy a salvarla.

Ryoga "ese tio esta agarando a Ukyo y ella no parece estar muy agusto con el, tengo que hacer algo"

En cuanto a Ranma le hervia la sangre al ver como ese tipo se acercaba a su Akane y ella parecia asustada de ese tio. Kuno no se dio cuenta de nada porque se encontro con Nabiki y estaba hablando con ella. Asi que Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse fueron corriendo como alma que lleva a diablo hacia las chicas.

Akane: te he dicho que no quiero salir contigo, estoy con mis amigas y no quiero estar con nadie.

Chico 1: entonces eso significa que no tienes novio, porque si lo tuvieses seguro que el no te dejaria salir sola con tus amigas.

Akane: eso a ti no te importa.

Chico1: eso significa que no tienes novio, asi que eres libres y puedes salir conmigo.

Akane: te he dicho que no saldre contigo y para que te enteres si tengo novio.

Chico1: si eso es cierto pues dime como se llama.

Akane: se llama Ran...

Ranma: Ranma Saotome, (poniendose delante de ella) oye tu alejate de mi novia si no quieres que te de una paliza.

Chico1: tu eres su novio, pues eres un tonto por dejar andar sola a esta chica tan guapa.

Ranma: ella salio con sus amigas y yo confio en ella, asi que largate.

Chico1: no creo que seas su novio porque nisiquiera os acercais.

Ranma izo un esfuerzo y se acerco a Akane y la agarro por la cintura. – lo vez contento.

Akane estaba muy nerviosa de sentir como la estaba agarando tan fuerte y pegada a el.

Chico1: bueno me voy, lastima que estas con ese. (y se fue)

Akane seguia en los brazos de Ranma, se sentia muy bien con el. – Ranma gracias por rescatarme de ese pesado.

Ranma: lo vez, no puedes salir sola, siempre te metes en lios.

Akane se separo de el – no era mi culpa que le gustase, ademas no me hacia falta tu ayuda.

Ranma: si claro, eh y las demas adonde estan.

Akane: alli esta Ukyo, vamos creo que necesita ayuda.

Un poco mas lejos de ellos estaba Ukyo.

Ukyo: sueltame desgraciado, si tuviera mi pala conmigo seguro que te golpearia.

Chico 2: no pareces una chica agresiva, pero me gusta como te enfadas, estas mas sexy.

Ukyo: sueltame.

"PUM" el chico cayo al suelo y Ukyo quedo libre. Miro hacia un lado y vio a Ryoga, parecia muy molesto con ese chico.

Ryoga: te lo advierto no te acerques a ella.

Chico2 se levanto como pudo limpiandose la sangre que tenia en la boca. – y tu quien eres para decidir eso y golpearme.

Ryoga: yo, yo soy...

Ukyo: el es mi novio (dijo cojiendo a Ryoga del brazo) asi que no te me acerques sino el te golpeara verda cariño.

Ryoga: ssss ssss si...

Chico2: chico tienes suerte de tener a una novia asi de guapa, me das envidia. Me voy.

Ryoga se ruborizo con lo que ese dijo.

En otra parte de la feria estaba Shampoo andando cojida del brazo de ese chico alto y atractivo. Le agraba mucho ya que el era mas maduro que Ranma y Mousse.

Chico 4: bueno preciosa me puedes decir como te llamas.

Shampoo: yo, (estaba muy nerviosa porque nadie la habia tratado asi) yo, me llamo Shampoo.

Chico4: es un bonito nombre.

Shampoo: gracias.

Chico4: de que parte de China vienes.

Shampoo: yo soy del pueblo de las amazonas.

Hubo un silencio despues de decir amazonas.

Chico4: bueno me tengo que ir, siento mucho dejarte ahora pero me gustaria verte algun dia, donde te puedo encontrar. (dijo para no desanimar a Shampoo)

Shampoo: en el Neko-hanten, trabajo alli.

Chico4: pues alli te vere, adios y mucho gusto en conocerte (dandole un beso en la mano) "una amazona, esa chica seguro que es una guerrera y sera muy peligrosa yo mejor me olvido de ella."

Shampoo nunca habia sido tratada asi, se sentia como en las nubes. Se quedo sola por un rato, cuando se volvio para ir en busca de Akane y Ukyo, se encontro de cara con Mousse.

Shampoo: mousse, pero que haces aquí.

Mousse: vine a buscarte porque crei que ese te estaba en peligro pero ya veo que no es asi, y veo que ese tio te gusta bastante. (se dio la vuelta para irse)

Shampoo: espera Mousse, el me gusta pero eso no significa que le quiero.

Mousse: entonces a quien quieres.

Shampoo: todavia no lo sabes.

Mousse: pues no, dimelo tu.

Shampoo: pues a mi querido Ranma.

Mousse: ya lo sabia (con cara de decepcion) vamos con los demas.

Shampoo: si vamos.

Shampoo, Akane y Ukyo iban andando delante de los chicos. Ninguna hablaba solo pensaba en lo ocurido.

Akana recordaba las palabras de Ranma "alejate de mi novia si no quieres que te de una paliza, ella salio con sus amigas y yo confio en ella asi que largate" "menos mal que el aparecio sino no se que hubiese pasado"

Shampoo "que guapo era ese, uppss se me olvido preguntarle su nombre"

Ukyo "Ryoga mi novio, eso no me importaria"

Mientras detrás de ellas estaban los chicos.

Ranma recordando las palabras de Akane "si tengo novio se llama Ran..." "seguro que iba a decir mi nombre"

Ryoga "soy su novio, soy el novio de Ukyo, no me lo creo"

Mousse "que tonto soy, estoy enamorado de ella pero ella siempre le gusta a cualquiera que no sea yo"

Asi siguieron hasta que llegaron a una caseta donde habia mucha gente, bebiendo, bailando y pasandolo bien.

Akane: entramos

Ukyo: si vamos.

Ellas entraron y los chicos tambien. Los chicos se compraron bebidas y se quedaron sobre la bara del bar, desde alli podian ver a las chicas bailar. Akane bailaba mejor que Ukyo y Shampoo ya que habia salido con sus amigas muchas veces a bailar antes de que conociese a Ranma. Pero Shampoo y Ukyo aunque eran inexpertas bailando enseguida cojieron el ritmo y bailaban las tres muy bien aunque llevasen un Kimono puesto, eran de pechos apretados y un poco provocador.

Shampoo: nunca habia bailado, pero no es tan dificil todas las de aquí bailan muy parecidas.

Ukyo: es verda, lo estoy pasando muy bien, esto es gracias a Akane por tener esta idea.

Akane: Gracias, pero tambien gracias a vosotras por salir conmigo.

Se quedaron bailando por un buen rato, siendo observadas por tres chicos que no les quitaban la vista de encima (Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse). Sus movimientos al principio eran muy suaves y lentos pero luego se movian mas provocativas moviendo mucho sus caderas de un lado para utro. Habian muchos chicos mirandolas, eso hacia que Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse se pusieran muy celosos.

Akane: vamos a tomar algo, tengo sed.

Ukyo/Shampoo: si vamos.

Estaban cansadas de tanto bailar, con los kimonos ya tenian mucha calor y sudaban un poco. Akane andaba delantes de ellas en camino hacia el bar, pero un chico mas alto que ella, delgado y fuerte se paro delante de ella.

Chico A: hola guapa, bailas muy bien.

Akane: gracias, me dejas seguir hacia el bar.

Chico A: yo te acompaño.

Akane: no, no hace falta, gracias.

Chico A: no es molestia ademas seria un honor invitar a una chica tan guapa a tomar algo, venga yo te invito.

Ranma observando a ese chico hablando con su Akane, eso le mataba de los celos.

Akane: gracias pero no vengo sola, estoy con ellas (mirando atrás para ver a shampoo y ukyo.)

Chico A: vosotras tambien sois muy guapas, os invito a las tres a tomar algo.

Akane: no hace falta adiosss (se despidio y paso de largo de ese pesado).

Menos mal que ella no se dejo invitar por ese ya que Ranma estaba con unos celos que gracias a que estaba sujetado por Ryoga que no lo dejaba ir a pelearse con ese.

Ryoga: tranquilo amigo, ella ha pasado de el, no tienes porque tener celos.

Ranma: y quien dice que tenga celos por ella.

Akane estaba con Shampoo y Ukyo en la barra de bar para pedir.

Akane: que pidimos.

Shampoo: lo mismo que tu pidas.

Ukyo: yo digo lo mismo.

Akane: hay una bebida nueva que me han dicho que esta buenisima y tiene un poco de alcohol, yo lo voy a pedir, quereis (nota: ya tienen 19 años y ya pueden tomar alcohol).

Shampoo: si esta bien.

Las tres bebieron dos bebidas cada una y despues se fueron a bailar otra vez. Ya no podia parar de reir, estaban muy agusta hablando y riendo. No estaban borrachas pero se sentian muy agusto. Algunos chicos se acercaban para bailar con ellas pero ellas no los dejaban. Despues de un rato Ranma estaba cansado y tenia ganas de irse a casa asi que se acerco hacia Akane.

Ranma: Akane yo me voy para la casa, tu que vas hacer.

Akane: yo me voy contigo.

Shampoo: ya nos vamos, yo quiero seguir aquí.

Akane: venimos la semana que viene si quieres y la proxima vez nos ponemos un vestido corto que bailar con este Kimono hace mucho calor. Ahora nos vamos a mi casa que ya es tarde.

Ryoga: Ukyo has bebido mucho, agarate a mi brazo.

Ukyo: gracias cariño, venga vamonos (Ryoga como un tomate)

Asi todos salieron de alli, Ukyo seguia agarada del brazo de Ryoga, Akane y Shampoo andando juntas, riendo y hablando (esto es muy raro, Akane y Shampoo andando juntas, es dificil de creer pero asi es mi historia, y ademas quien dice que no pueden ser amigas) bueno a lo que iva, detrás de ellas estaban Ranma y Mousse ambos muy pensativos. Al llegar a la casa subieron las escaleras pero antes de llegar a sus cuartos Mousse llamo a Shampoo para hablar con ella y los demas se fueron a sus cuartos. Mousse llevo a Shampoo a la salita alado del jardin para hablar, parecia muy serio y eso puso a Shampoo muy nerviosa.

Mousse: Shampoo tengo que saber una cosa que para mi es muy importante, depende de lo que digas, dependera lo que yo haga.

Shampoo: si dime Mousse que es lo que pasa.

Mousse: yo, yo estoy cansado de todo Shampoo, te quiero con todo mi alma, pero no soporto mas estar asi viendo como te vas detrás de Ranma y de cualquiera otro que no sea yo. Yo quiero saber que es lo que sientes por mi.

Shampoo: yo...

Mousse: tu que Shampoo?

Shampoo: yo te quiero... pero como un amigo.

Mousse: solo eso

Shampoo: si.

Mousse: Shampoo, aunque me duela mucho dejarte, mañana ire a recoger mis cosas del restaurante y volvere a China. Te dejare tranquila y asi podras ser feliz junto a quien tu ames y yo ya no te molestare nunca mas. (se dio la vuelta y se fue)

Shampoo se quedo alli sola, sin saber que hacer o que decir, Mousse se marcho de su lado y se fue al cuarto de Ranma donde estaban Ranma y Ryoga escuchando una radio pequeña que escuchaban a las chicas hablar en su cuarto.

Ranma: Mousse que te pasa, no tienes buena cara.

Mousse: no me pasa nada, no te preocupes, pero porque las estais escuchando.

Ranma: No nos mal interpretes, solo escuchamos por si alomejor se pelean con Akane y asi podre ir a ayudarla, solo es eso.

En el cuarto de las chicas... Shampoo ya habia llegado al cuarto de Akane, se sentia mal de lo que Mousse le habia dicho.

Akane: Shampoo que te pasa, te has peleado con Mousse. (Mousse escuchando por la radio muy atento)

Shampoo: si pero no me apetece hablar de eso.

Ukyo: no lo cuentes sino quieres pero sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras.

Akane: si Shampoo, puedes confiar en nosotras para lo que quieras.

Shampoo: Gracias

Se quitaron los Kimonos y se quedaron en ropa intima.

Ukyo: que bonito color el conjunto que llevas Akane, es un color rosa muy bonito.

Akane: gracias pero el tuyo en negro con florecitas tambien esta muy bien, de donde lo compraste.

Ukyo: del centro comercial, si quieres vamos un dia a dar una vuelta y mirar mas conjuntos, ademas no son muy caros.

Akane: si esta bien (mostrando una gran sonrisa)

Ryoga y Ranma tenian cara de bobos imaginandose las chicas con ropa intima y del color que ellas decian.

Akane: Shampoo el tuyo si que es bonito, de color rojo. (Shampoo se dio la vuelta y les enseño su tanga.) Shampoo tienes puesto un tanga, eso tiene que ser incomodo no...

Shampoo: no que va, la primera vez se siente muy raro pero luego te acostumbras, ademas hacen parecer mas sexy. Este conjunto es de China pero tambien en el centro los venden parecidos. Porque no os comprais unos tangas, seguro que os gustara. (los chicos estaban sonrojados de escuchar esa conversacion)

Ukyo: si eso hare, ahora que me acuerdo adonde esta Kodashi.

Akane: hahahaha ella se fue con ese chico de la feria, parecia muy agusto con el, ademas me dijo que no vendria a dormir cual quiera sabe lo que hara toda la noche. (en el cuarto de alado estaba Kuno con Nabiki pegados a la pared escuchando todo, y Nabiki tapando la boca a Kuno con la mano para que no gritase)

Kuno "mi hermana con un chicooooo...y toda la noche."

Nabiki: tranquilo Kuno o te descubriran, ademas quiero saber lo que dicen para sacar dinero asi que te callas o te hago callar.

Kuno solto la mano de Nabiki: y como haras para callarme.

Nabiki: pues muy simple cierra los ojos.

Kuno le hiso caso y ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso tierno y suave que Kuno le gusto mucho y ambos se tumbaron en la cama y siguieron besandose con mas ganas. Ahora dejando a esa nueva parejita a un lado volvemos al cuarto de Akane, ya tiene sus pijamas puestos. Akane estaba sentada en su cama, Ukyo y Shampoo estaban tambien sentadas pero en una cama en el suelo.

Ukyo: lo hemos pasado bien hoy verda.

Akane: si, hay que repetirlo, me encanta bailar, podria haberme quedado mucho mas tiempo.

Shampoo: no sabia que eras asi Akane, siempre te odie por estar con Ranma pero no es tu culpa que vuestros padres os comprometieran, ademas creo que tienes razon sobre lo que dijiste esta tarde sobre dejar a Ranma tranquilo para que el decida con quien se casara. (Ranma escuchando con una gran gota sobre su cabeza, no creyendo lo que escuchaba – Shampoo dejandolo tranquilo, dificil de creer).

Akane: me alegro mucho que pienses asi, asi que somos amigas y no enemigas.

Ukyo: si eso, somos amigas.

Un rato de silencio hasta que Ukyo hablo.

Ukyo: ummm, de que podemos hablar.

Akane: yo lo se, porque no me dices como es tu chico ideal, como te gustan fisicamente y mentalmente. (en eso Ryoga puso toda su atencion)

Ukyo: pues, ummm dejame pensar, fisicamente me gustan los chicos con pelo oscuro o morenos, no me gustan los rubios, tambien que tenga los ojos marones, que sea un poco mas alto que yo ya que no me gustan que sean mas bajos que yo y que sea fuerte y no debil ah y que tenga una voz segura y madura y no de niño.

Shampoo: no pides nada tu y de carácter que dices?

Ukyo: pues que sea amable, cariñoso, un caballero como Ryoga. Le conosco desde hace tres años y siempre he visto como se porta contigo Akane, me da envidia de cómo te mira y te admira y que es capas de lo que sea porti porque le gustas mucho pero ahora es mi novio asi que no dejare que te mire como antes. (Ranma cojio a Ryoga por la camisa ante sus celos)

Akane: que dicessss, Ryoga es solo un amigo y nunca podre verlo de otra manera, ademas no es a el de quien estoy enamorada. (Ranma dejor de sujetar a Ryoga por la camisa y queria saber de quien estaba Akane enamorada.)

Shampoo: asi que Akane esta enamorada ehhhhh y quien es...

Akane: no lo puedo decir.

Ukyo: anda Akane no seas mala dinos quien es.

Akane: no puedo... (Ranma "dilo Akane, di quien te gusta)

Ukyo: almenos dinos como es...

Akane: esta bien, el es mas alto que yo, tiene el pelo negro, es fuerte y sus ojos ummmm (mas roja que un tomate) son azules

Shampoo: ya se quien es, es Ranma verdaaa...

Akane: no, no es el (dijo muy nerviosa) (Ranma "aahhhhh espero que no sea shinossuke" bueno el no es cariñoso ni amable conmigo pero si que es valiente. Lo que mas me gusta de el es sus ojos.

Ukyo: seguro que es Ranmaaaaa, ami me da igual si te gusta el ya que yo tengo a mi Ryoga y no lo cambiare por nadie, ademas Ryoga me hace mas caso que Ranma, Ryoga me ha salvado algunas veces mientras Ranma siempre va a salvarte a ti. (Ryoga "ella ya dice que soy suyo y que soy su novio, alomejor deberia olvidar a Akane y enamorarme de Ukyo)

Shampoo: eso es verda, ami nunca me ha salvado Ranma, el solo va por ti y a las demas le da igual. Solo Mousse me salvaba a mi "Mousse..."

Akane: que te pasa Shampoo, que te paso con Mousse.

Shampoo: ya que tengo confianza con vosotras os lo dire pero primero dime de quien estas enamorada y yo te dire mi problema con Mousse.

Thum Thum Thum Thum (el corazon de Ranma y de Akane estaba muy accelerados)

Akane: estabien lo dire, pero que de aquí no salga nada.

Ukyo/Shampoo: vale lo prometemos (poniendo caras de santas)

Akane: (thum thum, thum thum) a, ami bueno yo estoy enamorada de... de...(Ranma "venga Akane dilo de una vez)

Ukyo: venga Akane dilo

Akane: yo estoy enamorada de de Ra, Ranma.

Shampoo: lo sabia lo sabia.

Ukyo: yo tambien lo sabia.

Akane: sshhhh que os va a escuchar.

En el cuarto de los chicos... Ranma se quedo a cuadros, no sabia que ella sintiera eso por el, que le guste es una cosa pero estar enamorada es otra. Ranma estaba como una estatua.

Ryoga: enorabuena Ranma ya la tienes para ti solito, yo tengo a Ukyo, Kodashi esta con uno, Kuno estara con Nabiki y Shampoo pues estara con Mousse no amigo Mousse... Mousse que te pasa no estas contento.

Mousse: te equivocas Ryoga Shampoo no me quiere y mañana me volvere a China.

Ranma/Ryoga: queeeeee

Mousse: ya esta todo decidido me ire de aquí para siempre.

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas...

Ukyo: me alegro que por fin hayas dicho lo que sientes por el aunque ya lo sabia.

Akane: queeeee... pero como?

Ukyo: es facil, siempre estas con el, siempre te pones celosa cuando esta con otra que no eres tu y eso se llama amor, quien esta enamorado siento de todo y los celos son parte de eso. Pero no te sonrojes tanto.

Akane: pero de que me sirve estar enamorado de el, si el no me ve bonita, siempre me dice fea, gorda, marimacho, quien queria casarse con una marimacho como yo, y ademas no se cocinar ni hacer nada bien y el solo sabe insultarme y tiene a vosotras de tras de el. (Ranma "como puede pensar eso ella de mi, bueno yo tengo la culpa pero nada es cierto, despues hablare con ella).

Ukyo: lo de fea, gorga y marimacho no creo que lo diga enserio, yo no te veo asi y no creo que seas nada de eso, te veo guapa y atractiva, algun dia veras como todo se aregla entre vosotros. Por mi no te preocupes que yo ahora estoy enamorada de Ryoga (Ryoga "e ella esta enamorada de mi, esto es lo mas grande que me ha pasado en mi vida") Akane el seguro que te quiere porque he visto muchas veces en su mirada como se pone celoso cuando Ryoga se acerca a ti y tambien cada vez que estas en peligro, el es el primero que dice de ir a ayudarte.

Akane: eso es cierto pero no creo que el me quiera y yo tambien tengo la culpa de eso, nunca he sido cariñosa y amable con el.

Ukyo: pero el ha tenido muchos celos cada vez que alguno se te acerca y eso es amor.

Akane: bueno eso es verda, se puso muy celoso una vez con un chico muy pesado que queria besarme se llama Mikado un patinador, pero Ranma no le dejo besarme, tambien se puso muy celoso de Shinnosuke, es un amigo que me salvo la vida cuando era pequeña y yo fui a buscarlo para ayudarle, Shinnosuke se enamoro de mi y me dijo que queria que cocinara para el toda la vida y me dijo que me queria.

Shampoo: que bonito y que paso.

Akane: pues que aparecio Ranma, se creyo que yo amaba a Shinnosuke y quiso pelearse con el. Yo me puse en el medio de la pelea porque sabia que Shinnosuke estaba muy debil y casi se moria. Ranma se creyo cosas que no eran y se marcho pero despues me fue a salvar de unas serpientes, menos mal que el volvio sino esa serpiente me hubiese comido. Lo que no entiendo es porque se pone tan celoso de mi pequeño p-chan.

Ukyo: quieres un consejo para mejor tu relacion con Ranma?

Akane: si dime...

Ukyo: deberias no golpearlo mas aunque se lo merezca, no tienes que insultarlo y tampoco pelearte con el, trate de ser mas simpatica, amable y muestrate como eres ahora.

Akane: gracias, tratare de comportarme diferente pero no creo que el cambie, ojala fuese mas maduro y no me insultase mas, aveces me duele sus insultos. (Ranma se sentia mal de saber eso pero no queria que ella cambiase ya que le gustaba meterse con ella y ver la cara de enfadada que ella ponia). – Gracias Ukyo eres una buena amiga. (dandole un abrazo)

Ukyo: no hay de que, para eso estoy aquí. Porque no le dices que quieres salir con el en serio dile que quieres ser novios mas formales.

Akane: yo, yo no me atreveria a pedirselo, pero si el me lo pidiese, yo acceptaria. (Ranma "ella, ella acceptaria que sea mi novia, ella ha dicho que si, no me lo puedo creer".

Ukyo: que bien, aver si madura un poco y se te declara.

Akane: Ojala pero el nunca haria nada como eso, bueno ya he hablado mucho sobre mi ahora te toca a ti Shampoo, te toca decirnos que te paso con Mousse.

Shampoo: esta bien, antes en la feria me fui con un chico guapisimo y atractivo a dar una vuelta, cuando le dije que era del pueblo de las amazonas, se puso nervioso y se marcho, aunque se marcho siendo un caballero dandome un beso en la mano. (Mousse rabiando mientras escuchaba) Cuando me quede sola me di la vuelta y me encontre con Mousse. Lo vi muy serio y enfadado y volvimos con vosotros y fuimos a bailar. Despues cuando llegamos aquí a tu casa, el queria hablar conmigo y fuimos a la salita y hablamos. El me pregunto si yo le queria y le dije que si pero solo como un amigo. El me dijo que se marchara mañana para China y me dejara para siempre para que yo sea feliz (unas lagrimas se le saltaron).

Akane: Shampoo, si estas llorando es porque no quieres que se marche verda, tu lo quieres? (Mousse al escuchar las palabras de Shampoo llorando se sintio mal de hacerla sufrir).

Shampoo: yo, no se lo que siento por el, esque tambien quiero a Ranma.

Ukyo: lo quieres o lo amas, porque que yo sepa Ranma nunca te ha hecho caso mientras Mousse siempre te salva de todo peligro poniendo su vida en ello, cosa que Ranma nunca haze por ti.

Shampoo: ademas de eso Ranma se tiene que casar conmigo sino no puedo volver a China.

Akane: no tienes que casarte con el sino quieres, tu estas en Nerima y aquí podrias estar tu con Mousse muy bien.

Shampoo: si tienes razon.

Akane: ya sabes lo que de verda sientes?

Shampoo: si, siento que amo a Mousse y no quiero que se aleje de mi. (a Mousse parecia que se le abrio el cielo, siempre habia querido escuchar esas palabra) Ranma solo me gustaba pero no lo amo. No me imagino mi vida sin Mousse, aunque sea pesado, no tenga buena vista, el siempre esta conmigo y me quiere pero nunca lo he tratado bien. Seguro que no quedra perdonarme.

Akane: Shampoo, no seas tonta y lo dejes marcharse mañana, ve a su cuarto y dile que lo amas antes de que sea tarde. "si shampoo se queda con Mousse ya no habra ninguna prometida mas detrás de Ranma".

Shampoo: si eso hare y gracias a vosotras por todo. (abrazandose las tres – cosa que parece mentira pero asi es, abrazadas y saltando por el cuarto). Akane ya no te preocupes de ponerte celosa, te dejare a Ranma para ti ya que yo voy ahora areglar lo mio con Mousse.

Akane: gracia Shampoo.

**En el cuarto de los chicos...**

Ryoga: que bien amigo, ya no tienes que irte a China, ella te ama.

Ranma: es verda ella te quiere a ti. Bueno Ryoga vamonos que Shampoo vendre para hablar con Mousse.

Ryoga: si vamos pero voy a apagar la radio.

Ellos salieron de alli y fueron a la cocina, mientras mousse estaba muy nervioso en su futon esperando a que Shampoo apareciese para hablar con el. Shampoo entro al cuarto, la luz estaba encendida y solo estaba Mousse en el futon en el suelo durmiendo (bueno haciendose el dormido). Ella se acerco a el y se metio con el en su futon y lo abrazo por la espalda pegando su cuerpo al de el. Entonces el se volteo a la miro cara a cara. Ella se abrazo fuertemente a el y empezo a llorar. El la abrazo para calmarla.

Mousse: que te pasa Shampoo (dijo muy calmado)

Shampoo levanto la cara y lo miro: yo no quiero que te vayas Mousse, yo no puedo dejar que te vayas.

Mousse: y porque no (el lo sabia pero queria que ella lo dijiese).

Shampoo: porque yo te menti, no te dije la verda, yo te quiero y te amo solo a ti. No quiero que me dejes sola Mousse porque... (mousse la cayo con un suave beso en los labios).

Mousse: gracias Shampoo yo tambien te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare y no me ire si tu no quieres pero solo quiero que seas solo para mi, no quiero que estes detrás de Ranma ni ningun otro.

Shampoo: te lo prometo, solo te quiero a ti.

Mousse: entonces Shampoo es mi novia.

Shampoo: si (y despues ella lo beso y ambos se quedaron besandose y abrazados en la cama).

Ya en el cuarto de Akane...

Ukyo: que bien, que bien, que bien que todo esta areglado. Yo estoy con Ryoga, tu con Ranma y Shampoo con Mousse. Ya no habra mas peleas por Ranma.

Akane: Shampoo seguro que ya ha hecho las paces con Mousse, Lo mio con Ranma no se hasta que no hable con el, nunca nos hemos tratado como una pareja y ademas tu ya estas con Ryoga pero le has dicho que sea tu novio?

Ukyo: no pero eso no tiene problema, ahora mismo hablare con el. (se fue del cuarto de Akane para el cuarto de Ranma en busca de Ryoga, al entrar solo encontro a Shampoo y a Mousse besandose pero no encontro ni a Ryoga ni a Ranma. A si que fue al baño y lo encontro, el se estaba lavando los dientes. Asi que se acerco a el espero a que terminara y despues...)

Ryoga: ah, hola Ukyo no sabia que estabas detrás de mi.

Ukyo se acerco a el y el se puso muy nervioso, no sentia las piernas.

Ukyo: Ryoga te puedo preguntar algo. (dijo acercandose mas a el dejandolo contra la pared – acoralado).

Ryoga: (tragando saliva) ssss si lo que que quierassss...

Ukyo: Ryoga te gustaria ser mi novio.

Ryoga: t tt tuu no novio... pues si me me me gustaria mucho.

Ukyo lo abrazo muy fuerte: que bien. (despues solto su abrazo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, lo sintio muy nervioso pero despues el la correspondia, cuando se separaron, Ryoga no hablaba, estaba mudo de haber sido besado por primera vez).

Ukyo: pero una cosa, como te conviertas en cerdo y duermas con Akane una vez mas, te juro que te pongo en la plancha y un crep de cerdo contigo. Tambien no quiero ver que miras a Akane como si la desearas.

Ryoga trago saliva: no te preocupes tu eres mi novia ahora asi que te respetare como tal pero Akane es mi amiga y la tratare solo como una amiga.

Ukyo: esta bien, confiare en ti pero no me falles vale, quiero que lo nuestro dure porque me gustas mucho Ryoga.

Ryoga: tu tambien (la agarro de la cintura y la beso con pasion)

Akane estaba en su cuarto pensando "esto parece mentira, ya no hay mas chicas detrás de Ranma, Ukyo esta con Ryoga espero que ellos sean novios y no imaginaciones de Ukyo, Shampoo esta con Mousse espero que hayan hecho las pases y Kodashi esa loca espero que se haya enamorado de otro, y yo estoy comprometida a Ranma pero seguro que el no quedra nada en serio conmigo." (Upppsssss un gran suspiro) : que sed tendo yo me voy a tomar un vaso de leche.

Al salir de su habitacion se encontro con Ukyo y Ryoga que se aguantaban de las manos: solo vamos a hablar, no te importa no que Ryoga este en tu cuarto.

Akane: no para nada.

Asi que Akane salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras, la cocina estaba oscura, al encender la luz se encontro con un Ranma sentado en una silla dormiendo sobre la mesa. "que hara el aquí, le despertare para que vuelva a su cama", se acerco a el y le dio suaves empujones en el brazo para que se despertara.

Akane: Ranma despierta (dijo susurandole en el oido)

Poco a poco abrio sus ojos y la vio muy cerca de el y se asusto porque no se lo esperaba: que, que haces aquí akane.

Akane: solo queria un vaso de leche y tu que haces durmiendo en la cocina.

Ranma: aaaahhhhhh Mousse esta en mi cuarto hablando con Shampoo, Ryoga esta en el cuarto baño y yo pues me quede aquí solito.

Akane: ya que lo dices Ukyo entro a mi cuarto con Ryoga querian hablar. Yo me voy calentar un poco de leche, quieres tu tambien.

Ranma: si gracias.

Akane calento la leche y despues la echo en dos vasos.

Ranma: ummm que bueno esta esto tan calentito. (miro a su prometida con una sonrisa) esto asi que nos han echado de nuestros cuartos.

Akane: no pasa nada, mañana me pasare todo el dia durmiendo ya que estamos en vacaciones de verano y no hay clases.

Ranma: dormilona.

Akane: ya lo se, esque me gusta dormir jjijijijijiji

Ranma: como lo pasaste esta noche con ellas?

Akane: muy bien, no hubo ninguna pelea menos mal, Ranma, te queria dar las gracias por salvarme de ese pesado de antes, la verda es que necesitaba ayuda y me asuste mucho cuando me encontre sola con ese tio tan raro. Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo.

Ranma: siempre lo hago, no dejare que ningun otro se te acerque.

Akane: que has dicho Ranma.

Ranma: yo nada.

Akane: sea lo que sea, gracias por salvarme ahhhh (abriendo la boca)

Ranma: tienes sueño verda.

Akane: si un poco.

Ranma: ven te llevare en brazos a tu cuarto.

Akane: no hace falta yo puedo ir solitaaaaaa (Ranma no la hizo ni caso y se la levanto en brazos) no hacia falta Ranma, ademas desde cuando eres tan amable conmigo (dijo muy sonrojada)

Ranma: yo siempre soy amable y ademas me gusta llevarte en brazos es que no pesas nada.

Akane: si seguro, como siempre me llamas gorda.

Ranma la baja al suelo antes de subir las escaleras, por primera vez en su vida tenia todo muy claro, sabia que ella lo amaba, lo habia escuchado por la radio, y sabia que ella acceptaria a salir con el como novios mas formales.

Ambos estaban a bajo de la escaleras. Ranma se acerco a ella y la aguanto de las manos. Ella noto que las manos de el estaban temblando "que sera lo que va hacer que esta muy nervioso".

Ranma: bueno yo, yo queria hablar contigo sobre no nosotrosss...

Akane: (thum thum, thum thum) sssi dime

Ranma: queria decirte que lo que te dije antes sobre como estabas, no lo decia en serio, tu estabas muy bo.. bonita con tu Kimono y yo te insulte. No fue mi intencion insultarte, me perdonas. (poniendo carita de niño arepentido)

Akane: si pero yo tambien me he portado mal contigo (dijo mirando al suelo) yo te golpee muy fuerte, te prometo que nunca mas te volvere a golpear ni a insultar.

Ranma puso una mano en la cara de Akane y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos: Akane yo me lo merecia, soy un idiota por insultarte y sabes que de hoy en adelante no lo hare mas. (Akane sonrio) Sabes estas mas bonita cuando sonries. (eso hizo que Akane se sonrojara mucho).

Akane: gracias Ranma,...ah Ranma que querias hablar sobre nosotros?

Ranma: es que queria saber que es lo que piensas sobre nuestra relacion y el compromiso, se que dices siempre igual que yo que no te importa pero ahora que no hay nadie que nos moleste quisiera hablar contigo en serio y saber lo que piensas.

Akane: yo, yo no se que decir, bueno si pero no se como decirtelo. "nuestra relacion, cuando le a importao a el"

Ranma: sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Akane: eso lo se pero me da vergüenza de decir lo que siento por ti. (Ranma se sonrojo ante eso aunque sabia lo que ella sentia por el).

Ranma: tu me lo dices y yo te dire lo que pienso sobre nosotros.

Akane: esta bien, aunque no pienses igual te lo dire, pero prefiero sentarme es que mis piernas estan tan nerviosa que no puedo estar depie.

Ranma: esta bien, vamos a la sala. (llegaron a la salito y se sentaron en el suelo, mirandose cara a cara.)

Akane: Ranma al principio cuando tu llegaste a esta casa, no me gustaba la idea de estar comprometida contigo ya que desde la primera vez que apareciste como hombre me insultaste, desde entonces me has insultado por cualquier cosa y por eso yo me defiendo de ti insultandote aunque reconosco que he sido muy bruta golpeandote siempre.

Ranma: no te preocupes, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a tus golpes.

Akane: pero ya no lo hare mas, estoy cansada de estar siempre asi contigo peleandonos y insultandoso. Me gustaria mucho estar como Ukyo con Ryoga, ellos llevan solo unas horas juntos y se llevan muy bien como una pareja, me dan envidia.

Ranma: quieres decir que te gustaria que nosotros estuvieramos como ellos?

Akane: si.

Ranma: como una pareja de novios formales?

Akane: si.

Ranma: sabes que, ami tambien me gustaria que estuvieramos asi, tambien estoy cansado de estar peleando contigo, ademas tu eres mi novia y creo que deberiamos portarnos como tal, pero quiero saber un cosa, que es lo que sientes por mi?

Akane: (thum, thum, thum, thum) yo...pues que yo bueno yo al principio de conocerte te odiaba, odiaba como eras por siempre estabas gritandome y insultandome pero despues me empezaste a gustar un poco y me gustaba mucho poder confiar en ti porque llegaste a ser mi mejor amigo. Siempre puedo confiar que tu me ayudes y me salves cuando estoy en problemas, pero sabes me da igual de tu maldicion, me sigues gustando igual porque creo que yo estoy...

Ranma: estas que Akane? ("si lo se pero necesito que me lo diga"

Akane: que, que estoy enamorada de ti (miro al suelo enseguida ya que estaba muy avergonzada).

Ranma: Akane...

Akane: no te vayas a burlar de mi porfavor, es muy dificil decirtelo a la cara.

Ranma se acerca a ella y coje su cara con sus dos manos y suavemente la obliga a mirarlo: Akane yo no me burlare de ti y mas sabiendo que estas enamorada de mi. (Akane abrio los ojos como platos).

Akane: Ranma yo...

Ranma: sshhh no digas nada Akane.

Akane: ahora te toca a ti decirme que es lo que piensas sobre mi.

Ranma: vale, yo pues cuando llegue aquí estaba muy enfadado con mi padre por parar mi entrenamiento por estar comprometido. Al llegar tu fuiste muy amable con mi cuando era una chica y eso me gusto mucho sobre ti, pero despues empezamos a llevarnos muy mal al principio. Pero despues me di cuenta que siempre podia confiar en ti para lo que sea, incluso se que das tu vida muchas veces por salvar la mia sin importarte que tu vida estuviera en peligro. Eres la unica que hace eso por mi y tambien pienso que eres mi mejor amiga.(La esperanza que tenia Akane era de ser su novia y no su mejor amiga, el se dio cuenta del cambio de cara de ella, se la veia decepcionada) pero sabes una cosa Akane, tu me gustas mucho y aunque me golpees y seas la chica mas bruta del mundo , yo quiero estar contigo para siempre porque estoy enamorado de ti y de nadie mas. (Ella levanto su mirada y lo miro muy sorprendida).

Akane: Ranma...

Ranma se acerco mas a ella y la miro muy de cerca.

Ranma: Akane me gustaria preguntarte algo.

Akane: que Ranma?

Ranma: pues me gustaria saber si a ti te gustaria ser mi unica novia y portarnos como novios, aunque eso signifique que nos abrazemos y hagamos esas cosas que hacen los novios, que me dices? "di que si porfavor"

Akane: yo, yo claro que accepto pero con una condicion.

Ranma: lo que sea.

Akane: que yo sea la unica prometida que tengas.

Ranma: esta bien, aunque yo siempre te he elegido a ti, pues ahora no hay ningun problema porque Shampoo esta con Mousse, Ryoga esta con Ukyo, Kuno esta con tu hermana...

Akane: con Nabiki?

Ranma: si, los vimos muy juntitos a ellos en la feria.

Akane: eso no lo sabia y sabes Kodashi se fue con un chico en la feria con que si se enamora de el seguro que ya no te molestara mas.

Ranma: ojala, pero eso me da igual, ya te tengo como novia, aunque siempre has sido mi novia pero nunca fue nada serio y tampoco nos comportabamos como novios.

Akane: tienes razon pero ahora somos novios asi que que es lo que hacen los novios?

Ranma se acerca mas a ella: Akane te acuerdas una vez te dije que para besarse habia que estar seguro que quieres a esa persona.

Akane: si.

Ranma: yo, yo te quiero mucho Akane y se que estas enamorada de mi pero necesito saber si tu me quieres?

Akane: (el me quiere, me quiere) yo supongo que ... si (dijo muy timidamente).

Ranma: supones.

Akane: supongo no, sino quiero decir que si, que si te quiero.

Ranma mostrando una gran sonrisa: entonces cierra los ojos. (Ranma acerco su cara a la se ella, el cerro sus ojos y la beso, era su primer beso, primer beso sin cinta y sin estar convertido en gato eran solos Ranma y Akane. Al principio era un beso inexperto y timido por parte de los dos pero despues ambos se correspondian y el beso se profundiso, tenia muchas ganas de besarse, anhelaban eso beso por mucho tiempo porque ambos negaban lo que sentian. Mientras se besaban, Ranma la agarraba muy fuerte de la cinturo como si ella se le fuese a escapar y ella rodeaba su cuello con su brazos)

Entre los besos...

Akane: Ranma te quiero.

Ranma: yo tambien te quiero Akane.

Y asi siguieron besandose hasta que escucharon a alguien acercase a ellos. Enseguida se separaron.

Shampoo: Akane te estaba buscando, Ryoga ya esta en el cuarto de Ranma con Mousse y yo y Ukyo vamos a dormir.

Akane: ahora voy.

Shampoo: esta bien te dejare sola con el, chao (se fue guiñadole con un ojo).

Ranma: todo lo que ha pasado hoy parece mentira, me he librado de todas ellas y te tengo para mi y se que me quieres, este dia nunca se me olvidara sabes.

Akane: ni a mi tampoco, bueno yo me voy a dormir que me siento cansada.

Subieron las escaleras y antes de que Akane pudiese entrar a su habitacion.

Ranma: Akane espera un momento, (dijo aguantandola de la mano).

Akane: si que quieres.

Ranma: esto (le beso otra vez y ella correspondio). Buenas noches Akane.

Akane: buenas noches Ranma. (y volvio a darle otro pequeño beso).

Cada uno se fue a su habitacion con una gran sonrisa en sus caras. Cuando Ranma entro en su habitacion se esperaba que Ryoga y Mousse estuvieran dormidos pero no era asi estaban hablando entre ellos y escuchaban a la radio.

Ryoga: aaaa Ranma que como te ha ido con Akane.

Mousse: si cuenta...

Ranma: pues a mi me fue muy bien ahora Akane ya es mi unica novia y vamos a llevarlo mas enserio y vosotros que tu Mousse aquí solo Shampoo y Ryoga solo con Ukyo en el cuarto de Akane. Que me dices?

Mousse: que no me voy a China, Shampoo me dijo que me queria y asi que me quedo con ella.

Ranma: muy bien hecho Mousse.

Mousse: Gracias.

Ranma: y tu Ryoga que dices estas con Ukyo?

Ryoga: claro, ella ahora es mi novia y algun dia sera mi esposa.

Ranma: hahahhahaha nunca crei que esto pasara que cada uno tuviera una novia y que yo y Akane nos areglemos.

Ryoga: si, yo sabia que Akane solo me veria como un amigo porque nunca ha dejado de decir que te queria.

Ranma: como sabes eso?

Ryoga: recuerda que yo soy p-chan y que ella me lo cuenta todo.

Ranma: pero nunca mas te volveras acostar con ella verda cerdito...

Ryoga: claro que no, yo ahora estare con Ukyo en su restaurante y me quedare con ella.

**Mientras en el otro cuarto**

Ukyo: y que paso dinos Akane se lo dijiste que lo querias?

Akane mas roja que un tomate: si se lo dije.

Ukyo: y que dijo.

Akane: que tambien le gusto y me pregunto que queria ir en serio con el.

Shampoo: y que le contestaste?

Akane: que siiiiiii.

Las tres empezaron a saltar por la habitacion. Su risas despertaron a Nabiki y a Kuno que dormian juntos en la misma cama.

Nabiki: Kuno, levantate y vete a tu casa, no quiero que mi padre que vea a estas horas aquí en conmigo y encima en mi cama.

Kuno: Nabiki Tendo me gustas mucho.

Nabiki le dio otro beso y lo abrazo un rato. : tu tambien me gustas Kuno.

**En el cuarto de Akane...**

Ukyo: y que os besasteis/

Akane: si

Ukyo: ahhhhh que bien que bien.

Akane: y tu que, que paso contigo y Ryoga...

Ukyo: pues Ryoga ya ha acceptado ser mi novio y lo bese.

Akane: tu lo besaste!

Ukyo: tuve que hacerlo porque tenia muchas ganas de besarlo pero ademas de eso sino lo hago yo el con lo nervioso que estaba no podria besarme.

Shampoo: y como estuvo.

Ukyo: muy bien, mejor que eso fue increible, despues que lo bese el me correspondio y de que manera.

Shampoo: seguro que no puede ser mejor que mi Mousse, el si que me dio un beso que casi me deja sin respiracion.

Ukyo: no creo que sea mejor que mi Ryoga y tu que Akane lo besaste o el te beso primero.

Akane: Me gusto mucho como me beso, fue muy tierno al principio, despues me beso con mas ganas. Sabeis nunca olvidare este dia porque hoy empezamos como amigas y el dia que Ranma me beso y me dijo que me queria.

Ukyo: quiero besar a mi Ryoga otra vez, ojala ya fuese mañana por la mañana.

Akane: si ojala ya fuese mañana.

**En el cuarto de los chicos...**

Ryoga: asi que yo beso bien, era mi primer beso, asi que no estubo tan mal, ella dice que bese muy bien.

Ranma: no seas presumido Ryoga. "Akane dijo que le gusto mucho como la bese", menos mal que Akane le gusto como la bese.

Mousse: Bah, Shampoo quedo muy impressionada de mi beso, creo que yo beso mejor que vosotros.

Ryoga: Creete lo que quieras pero solo me importa la opinion de mi Uky-chan.

Ranma: Uky-chan, que cariño os habeis cojido tan pronto.

Ryoga: bueno es la primera chica que se enamora de mi y bueno yo tambien siento algo por ella.

Asi se quedaron dormidas menos Akane que no conseguia el sueño, no se creia todo lo que habia pasado en todo el dia, sus enemigas se volvieron sus amigas, Ranma ya era su novio y dijo que la queria, todo parecia como un sueño. "espero que mañana nada cambie". Se levanto fue al cuarto de baño y al volver fue al cuarto de Ranma para ver si estaba dormiendo. El cuarto estaba oscuro pero se veia un poco y noto que Ranma no estaba en su futon. "donde estara" al darse la vuelta se lo encontro de cara, casi iba a gritar pero el puso una mano en su boca "shhh Akane no grites sino vas a despertar a los demas", enseguida quito su mano de su boca.

Ranma: que hacias aquí, no tienas sueño.

Akane: si pero quise ir al baño y antes de volver a mi cuarto queria ver si estabas dormido.

Ranma: como no cojia el sueño asi que fui a beber un poco de agua de la cocina. Ahora tratare de dormir.

Akane: buenas noches Ranma (y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en la mejilla.)

Ranma: Akane buenas noches y trata de dormir para que mañana podamos pasar mas tiempo juntos y podramos salir como hacen las parejas.

Akane: esta bien, ademas Shampoo y Ukyo querian ir al centro comercial conmigo a comprar una cosa. "unos tangas pero eso no se lo puedo decir".

Ranma: que vais a comprar?

Akane: no te lo puedo decir

Ranma la agarra por la cintura y le dijo: sino me lo dices no te soltare.

Akane: me da igual, me gusta estar asi contigo.

Ranma: ahhh si...

Akane: si...

Ranma: entonces no confias en mi... (poniendo cara de niño enfadado)

Akane: si confio en ti, es solo que me da vergüenza decirtelo eso es todo.

Ranma: esta bien no te obligare a que me lo cuentes ( la solto y le dio la espalda)

Akane: vale, vale no te enfades te lo dire pero con una condicion... que me des un beso.

Ranma: un beso, eso esta bien (se dio la vuelta la miro, la abrazo y le dio un beso profundo.) Ya esta ahora me lo tienes que decir.

Akane: vale, nosotras hemos quedado para ir a comprar ropa intima y Shampoo quiere que Ukyo y yo bueno ella quiere que nos compremos unos tangas.

Ranma: Seguro que te sientan bien. Algun dia me dejaras que te los vea puesto...

Akane mas roja: si algun dia. (asi le dio otro beso y se fue a su cuarto).

Ambos dormieron muy bien en sus camas. A la mañana siguiente Shampoo se levanto antes que nadie y fue a preparar la comida para todos. Katumi estaba agradecida por su ayuda. Todos los de la casa estaban desayunando, Ukyo dandole de comer a Ryoga, Ryoga mas feliz no podia estar, Shampoo tambien daba comida a Mousse, este se sentia en las nubes. Akane y Ranma comian tranquilos pero se miraban de reojo y ambos tenian una gran sonrisa. Soun y Genma estaban felices de ver que sus hijos no se peleaban. Despues de desayunar se fueron todas las parejas al centro comercial y despues se fueron al cine. Por primera vez Akane y Ranma se portaban como novios. En el camino al cine cada pareja se aguantaban de las manos y en el cine Ranma tenia su brazo por encima del hombro de ella. Se sentia muy bien con ella, esa nueva relacion sin insultos ni golpes. Akane le gusto como el se portaba con ella aunque le extrañaba su pronto cambien comportamiento. Lo que no sabe es el escucho por la radio que ella decia que le gustaria que el fuese mas amable, caballeroso y mas cosas con ella.

Como todo principio, todo tiene su final.

FIN de esta historia...

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, este es mi tercer fic. Pense que algun dia deberian terminar de pelear entre ellas y llevar una amistad de amigas y no enemigas. Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Yo no puse nada de lima en este fic pero en mi proximo fic que ya lo tengo pensado prometo ponerlo.

Chao

Meli-chan

Paracualquier sugerencia escribidme a 


End file.
